Bucle Maldito
by Voz del Silencio
Summary: Este es mi castigo, fui yo quien salvó al demonio y condenó a tantas almas inocentes a morir. Uno destinado a morir siempre de la forma más cruel por sus pecados, el otro destinado a ser siempre el enemigo mortal, porque ese era su precio a pagar.


**Resumen: **-Este es mi castigo… fui yo quien salvó al demonio y condenó a tantas almas inocentes a morir... –cerró los ojos, volviendo a la posición inicial, sin separar sus manos llenas de cera de la vela- Nunca debió ser el tuyo… Kakashi.

-¡Estás diciendo estupideces! ¡Quedamos en huir de aquí! ¡Huir del destino! –el peliplateado intentaba con esas palabras convencer al otro, pero no se atrevía a avanzar más, pues olía el aceite y alcohol repartido en el piso y sobre Iruka. Un solo movimiento en falso… y todo el lugar ardería.

La maldición del uno… y el castigo del otro. Uno destinado a morir siempre de la forma más cruel por sus pecados, el otro destinado a ser siempre el enemigo mortal, porque ese era su precio a pagar.

**Notas del autor:** ¡Esta vivo! ...¡VIVOOOOO! ejem... dejando de lado la alusión a la criatura de Frankenstein...

**Pido perdón por quien leyó este cuando lo colgué por primera vez, no era la versión definitiva y no tenía el final arreglado. Así que preferí borrar la historia y arreglar todo antes de volver a subirla.  
**

Esto lo había subido hace tiempo en mi otra cuenta, pero ya que he vuelto aquí he pensado que tendria que ir subiendo lo viejo y lo nuevo que tengo, así que poco a poco se irá llenando.

La inspiración divina para hacer esta... cosa (en falta de mejor palabra) es el doujin Hide and Seek (el oscuro), pero también me han ayudado muchas personas (gracias a todos los que han contestado mis preguntas instantaneas por el mssgr!) y, sobre todo, gracias a Chibi Yaoi por su fic-review! Que acabó de inspirarme para las últimas escenas del lemon.

Ahora a hablar del fic... lo del aceite primero me sonaba raro, así que busqué. Y sí, hay un aceite inflamable y que puede tener un olor bueno (el queroseno para las lámparas de aceite) pero que a la vez es muy tóxico... ¿pero aquí poco importa si se envenenan, no?

* * *

**Bucle maldito****  
**

Cientos y miles de velas encendidas, levantadas por esqueléticos candelabros que las repartían por todo el lugar, pareciendo una criatura monstruosa de miles de brazos intentando alcanzar la salvación al mismo tiempo que llevaba la destrucción dónde quiera que iba.

Así se sentía también la criatura que estaba delante de ellas, observando algún punto de la delicada figura de mármol que había tras estas.

La imagen, de una mujer de mirada tierna y manos delicadas, era inmortalizada en piedra, haciendo que su mirada se opacara y distanciara. Por mucho que mirases, no había vida en su faz, solo gélida y lejana muerte.

Estaba en un templo… y no podía orar. El simple hecho de pensar que podía recibir el perdón de algún dios le repugnaba. Porqué él no quería el perdón…

Sintió la flama de la vela que aguantaba en sus manos temblar ante el golpe que alguien hizo en la puerta. No sentía sus dedos cubiertos de cera fundida que goteaba lentamente de la llama, tampoco escuchaba el siseo del pequeño fuego cada vez que una de sus lágrimas caía en él, ensuciando la pura cera de abejas con sangre maldita.

-Por favor…-suplicó con voz rota a la fría figura de mármol, sus manos titubearon pero pronto volvieron a estar firmes, recostando sus dudas y temores en un agarre más fuerte- haz que la cadena se rompa… quiero… acabar ya…- cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus lágrimas carmesíes caer con más fuerza –Estoy… cansado de esta lucha absurda. –en pulido suelo se empezaban a mezclar las salpicaduras de cera y la sangre, ambas goteando en silencio sepulcral. –Cansado de nacer de nuevo para luchar contra él…

Un vendaval sopló dentro de la estancia, apagando la mayoría de velas, dejando solo las que había delante de la criatura. Otra corriente de aire volvió a azotar, haciendo bailar los cabellos marrones y largos de quien aguantaba la vela sin importarle nada más.

Ese ser giró levemente la cabeza, mirando hacía la puerta y hacía la persona que había provocado ese violento cambio al abrir los pesados portones.

-¡Iruka! ¡Detente! –un hombre vestido en gruesas ropas para resguardarse del frío entró corriendo, superando el resbaladizo pasillo y llegando hasta donde estaba el otro.

Vio, a la pálida y danzante luz, el cuerpo desnudo que tantas veces y en tantas otras vidas había amado, con esos ojos que transmitían tanto en una sola mirada rojos por las lágrimas de sangre que estaban derramando.

La criatura negó, haciendo que el hombre se parara a unos pasos de llegar.

-Este es mi castigo… fui yo quien salvó al demonio y condenó a tantas almas inocentes a morir... –cerró los ojos, volviendo a la posición inicial, sin separar sus manos llenas de cera de la vela- Nunca debió ser el tuyo… Kakashi.

Hubo un silencio tenso, solo roto por el crepitar de los fuegos que aun restaban y la fatigada respiración del hombre.

-Esta vez… no moriré en tus manos… ni seré yo quien te mataré. –dos gotas de sangre volvieron a bajar hasta golpear el suelo –No lo podría soportar de nuevo. Esta vez… deseo acabar aquí, antes de que todo empiece.

-¡Estás diciendo estupideces! ¡Quedamos en huir de aquí! ¡Huir del destino! –el peliplateado intentaba con esas palabras convencer al otro, pero no se atrevía a avanzar más, pues olía el aceite y alcohol repartido en el piso y sobre Iruka. Un solo movimiento en falso… y todo el lugar ardería.

-Estamos malditos Kakashi… ¿no nos has visto? Estamos condenados por mis acciones. Esta vez tú un cazador, yo un ser de la noche, un vampiro. La próxima vez tú un asesino, yo un rebelde. Un pirata y un capitán de la guardia. Un zorro y un perro de caza. Los capitanes de dos naciones enfrentadas… esto nunca terminará.

»Y no lo hará porque nunca me dejarás de perseguir, en ningún momento de nuestra eternidad. Y yo estaré siempre maldito por salvar a los demonios de la muerte… Da igual lo fuerte que luchemos contra el destino… hemos comprobado que nunca funciona, siempre pesa más las maldiciones de cien vidas pasadas.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio, mirando una vez más la vela que Iruka mantenía en sus manos y su cuerpo reluciente por el aceite. Y le dolía mucho admitirse a sí mismo que era cierto, recordando las veces que habían huido, las veces que habían luchado contra sus naturalezas para estar juntos… todas acabando en tragedia, muriendo uno a manos del otro y añadiendo un círculo más a la viciada rueda, haciendo más poderosa la maldición al alimentarla con la desesperación y el miedo.

Era interminable. A pesar de su promesa de seguirlo a dónde quiera que fuese, para toda la eternidad.

Pero en el momento de formular su promesa… no tuvo en cuenta el precio que tendría que pagar para estar junto a él. El castigo por alterar el orden natural y torcerlo a su favor para perseguir esa alma a través de los tiempos.

La maldición del uno… y el castigo del otro. Uno destinado a morir siempre de la forma más cruel por sus pecados, el otro destinado a ser siempre el enemigo mortal, porque ese era su precio a pagar.

-Iruka…

-Por favor, no digas nada y vete… -otra lágrima le bajó por la mejilla –Puede que si muero solo… por mis propias manos, suplicando… -un sollozo se le escapó –Puede que entonces me dejen vivir una sola vida feliz. No quiero una felicidad absoluta… solo quiero no sentir el dolor de tu mano traspasando mi pecho o de tu sangre cubriendo el piso, mientras me miras con esa cálida mirada, perdonándome todos los pecados de los que yo no puedo indultarme.

El vampiro había cerrado los ojos mientras hablaba, en un intento inútil para frenar las lágrimas.

Por eso no vio las acciones del otro hasta que las sintió sobre sí.

Sin movimientos bruscos, el hombre se quitó la capa, cogiendo la vela de las temblorosas manos del más joven, llevándola lejos y cubriéndolo después con la tela, arrodillándose frente a él.

-Tu nunca has comito pecados imperdonables… -con mucho cuidado, retiraba la cera de sus manos, descubriendo la piel enrojecida debajo, besándolas cada vez que temblaban. –Solo eres culpable del mismo pecado que yo… el de amar demasiado.

Iruka negó furiosamente.

-¡No! Yo… el demonio…

-Solo salvas a pequeños seres indefensos, no son demonios para ti, a pesar de que para el resto lo sean. Para ti… son niños.

-Pero… si muero yo… podré… si no vuelvo a salvar a ninguno… s-sí doy mi vida a cambio de…- se encontró balbuceando en el hombro de Kakashi, que lo había aprisionado en un fuerte abrazo, no dejando ni un milímetro de aire entre ellos, sosteniéndole, intentando llevarlo lejos de su abismo personal.

Iruka devolvió el abrazo aun con más intensidad, sintiéndolo como su único soporte, y se dejó embriagar por el olor del hombre, sintiendo el salado olor de la piel y la sangre, con ese corazón tan fuerte latiendo por los dos.

-No quieres morir…-obvió el peliplateado, con un tono de voz dulce y cálido, casi con una sonrisa de alivio.

-¡Dios, no! Quiero vivir por encima de todo… pero quiero vivir sin dolor, sin saber de antemano que volverá a suceder todo, sin comprender que estoy maldito. Solo quiero vivir como el resto de la gente, no pido la mejor de las vidas, no pido lujos ni extremos…

Kakashi lo seguía envolviendo con su abrazo, apretándolo cada vez más contra su pecho. Sintiendo el mismo deseo corroerle. Él también quería una vida normal, una vida donde pudiera vivir a su lado sin preocuparse de nada más que lo más esencial…

-Vete.- el moreno se intentó separar, pero el agarre del peliplateado se intensificó.

-No… Déjame quedarme. –Abrió un momento los ojos, mirando las velas que restaban encendidas, los reflejos de las cuales bailaron en sus ojos –Déjame amarte una última vez… – Dicho eso se separó solo lo justo para dejar un casto beso en sus labios, luego besó los ojos, apartando las sangrientas lágrimas y lamiendo sus mejillas para limpiarlas del rastro carmesí de estas.

Finalmente, volvió a sus labios, besándolos, transmitiendo todos sus sentimientos solo con ese gesto.

Había tantas palabras y sentimientos escondidos en cada caricia, en cada beso y susurro, que sería imposible ponerlo por escrito, las dos almas, las dos psiques, los dos cuerpos.

Ambos se agacharon hasta encontrar el suelo, donde Iruka se estiró sobre la prenda, invitando a Kakashi a cubrir su desnudez con la suya. El beso no se había roto en ningún momento, manteniéndose unidos por esos simples gestos.

La ropa había caído a causa de las ansiosas manos. Cuatro manos que no parecían saciarse nunca de la piel, de las caricias, de encontrarse unas con otras, igual que las lenguas hacían ese baile sin música que inundaba el cuerpo del deseo de placer, haciéndolo reaccionar e impacientarse.

Kakashi notaba bajo su tacto la tersa piel del otro, brillando a la débil luz, pareciendo que amaba a una criatura etérea que se iba a desvanecer como un sueño de verano. Pero, bajo la apariencia frágil y mágica, había el hombre que siempre había amado, el que había perseguido a través de los tiempos y de centenares de mundos, de vida en vida. Nunca le dejaría escapar… por mucho que el otro lo deseara.

Dejó que Iruka lamiera y mordisqueara peligrosamente su cuello, mientras él repartía caricias de mariposa por la espalda del más joven, haciendo erizar la piel a su toque y sintiendo las decenas de cicatrices.

Esa tampoco había sido una vida fácil para Iruka hasta ese punto, llena de castigos, de engaños… Incluso los poderes vampíricos del joven no podían borrar todas esas huellas que le habían infligido durante los años de vida.

Todos los pensamientos se cortaron de golpe cuando la mano de Iruka llegó a su erección, habiendo dibujado un camino insinuante con sus dedos sobre la piel del abdomen. La lengua jugueteó un poco más con ese punto entre el cuello y el hombro, después bajó, dejando un húmedo rastro hasta encontrarse con sus pezones, los cuales empezó a molestar, arrancando suspiros y gemidos entremezclados del peliplateado. Haciéndolo enloquecer porque al mismo tiempo que su boca enviaba torrentes de placer por todo el cuerpo de Kakashi, su mano hacía lo mismo en el tan ansiado pene.

El cazador deseaba que nunca parase, que el tiempo se detuviera y siempre estuvieran así: desnudos los dos, tocándose e haciéndose perder el control y hasta la propia identidad.

E Iruka no dejaba de prestar atención a su amante, sintiendo el aceite repartido por todo el lugar haciendo más fácil las cosas. Ya que esta vez Kakashi tenía la piel rasposa de todo el trabajo y misiones que había hecho, por sus estrictos entrenamientos con armas, que le destrozaron la suave piel que sus manos un día llegaron a tener. También, cuando sus dedos tocaban la piel, sentía las rudas cicatrices que los monstruos que su familia cazaba le habían hecho. Cuando notaba una, se dedicaba a acariciarla, simulando que su toque podría borrarla, que podía apartar todo el dolor que causó.

Kakashi tomó el control de nuevo, dispuesto a brindar al cuerpo de su amante todas las atenciones que Iruka se negaba de tan absorto que estaba con él.

Pero se quedó sorprendido por el beso lleno de pasión en el que le encarceló Iruka, saboreando la sangre vampírica al tener la lengua unos cortes auto producidos por los colmillos.

Esa noche no follarían, no sería un acto llevado por los impulsos egocéntricos, ni tampoco harían el amor. Esta noche era una despedida, era un hasta pronto.

El vampiro curvó la espalda al sentir el primer dedo que entraba en su trasero, deslizándose fácilmente gracias al aceite. Y recargó sus ansias en el beso que aun duraba, haciéndolo más necesitado a medida que los dedos se añadían y se iban moviendo, ensanchando el anillo de músculo, entrando y saliendo, simulando pequeñas embestidas.

-Hazlo ya…

-¿Hacer qué…Iruka?-preguntó juguetonamente, sin poder evitar que sus palabras sonaran sensuales y pervertidas, pero es que le encantaba la voz de su amante cuando lo necesitaba tanto que ya no le importaba suplicar.

-Entra en mí… por favor…-el moreno abrió bien las piernas, brindándole una suculenta imagen a su amante, que por poco no se pudo resistir de satisfacer la petición y entrar con fuerza.

Acompañó su erección hasta el tan ansiado sitio que se le ofrecía, deslizándose dentro con facilidad. Sus cuerpos estaban acostumbrados uno al otro… funcionaban como una sola máquina perfecta, sabiendo exactamente lo que hacía perder el control al otro. El calor, la estrechez, los gemidos, los nombres pronunciados entre la excitación, los susurros incoherentes, las caricias ardientes, los pensamientos nublados, los agarres desesperados…

El placer.

El vaivén era fuerte, exacto, y a la vez amoroso. Ambos estaban perdidos entre algún punto de las puertas del paraíso y el cuerpo del otro. Distantes del mundo que los rodeaba y olvidadizos también de lo que les había llevado allí.

Las envestidas cobraban fuerzas, desesperación, las palabras no tenían ya sentido, ni sus mentes trabajaban más allá de hacer el siguiente movimiento, y otro más, otro más. Llegando cada vez más cerca del final.

Fue Iruka el primero en convertir su inmenso placer en un instante final, en el que esparció su semilla entre los dos cuerpos.

Kakashi no tardó mucho en seguirlo, enterrándose más hondo en unas últimas penetraciones más fuertes, inundando el interior del vampiro con su blanquecino líquido, que se escapó hacía el exterior, goteando encima de la remendada tela.

Los dos se quedaron así unos instantes, abrazados, besándose muchas veces, regalando algunas caricias. Kakashi apartaba con una sonrisa satisfecha los cabellos que Iruka tenía pegados en la frente. Mientras, este aun se mantenía sonrojado y respirando rápidamente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Fueron unos largos minutos en silencio, solo con miradas y caricias, casi como si quisieran volver a encender sus cuerpos de nuevo.

Pero, finalmente, fue Kakashi el que habló.

-¿Aun lo quieres hacer? –su mirada se entristeció, haciendo saber a Iruka de qué estaba hablando. Aunque este lo hubiera adivinado solo con escuchar el tono de voz.

-…sí –Kakashi se incorporó, cogiendo una de las velas encendidas. Iruka estiró el brazo, intentando cogerla, pero el peliplateado se volvió a sentar de nuevo a su lado.

Fue entonces que el vampiro se dio cuenta de que el cazador también tenía el cuerpo cubierto de los líquidos que había esparcido por el lugar… y que él mismo había ayudado a cubrir con sus caricias.

-No…- su voz salió aun más rota que antes, al comprender las intenciones del otro. -¡No Kakashi! –pero un beso lo calló.

-Marchemos… los dos juntos. –Iruka sopló repentinamente, apagando el fuego.

-Tu no tienes que irte… ¡no tienes que morir!

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?... "Nunca te dejaré marchar, vayas donde vayas, te perseguiré… hasta el fin de los tiempos" –La mirada que le dio fue una de las más dulces y cálidas que nunca recibió- Jamás voy a soltar tu mano, te acompañaré… hasta el mundo en el que despiertes* –Se volvieron a besar, volviéndose a recostar en el piso.

Y comprendieron que no había marcha atrás ya.

Fueron sus manos al mismo tiempo que lanzaron uno de los candelabros al suelo, empezando un fuego que rápidamente se propagó por el lugar. Encendiendo sus cuerpos de un modo muy diferente de cómo siempre se habían prendido.

Aun se abrazaban a pesar del dolor, no se dejaban ir.

El cuerpo de Iruka quemó con mucha más violencia, el cuerpo del vampiro nunca aguantaba las llamas. Fue entonces, aun cogiendo el cuerpo carbonizado de su amante, que Kakashi elevó la mirada a la figura de mármol, aguantando el dolor y viendo entre las ondas producidas por el fuego la divina imagen que guardaba esa iglesia.

-Yo también pido algo… solo una cosa… solo una… solo una… -entre el dolor, su cuerpo muriendo y sus ojos cociéndose, repitió ese mantra hasta que sus pulmones colapsaron, hasta que se dejó caer, su cuerpo totalmente ennegrecido, sujetando entre sus manos nada más que cenizas que antes eran su amor. Aun así, en su cerebro siguió repitiendo esas palabras… hasta que las conexiones nerviosas ya no pudieron funcionar más.

Se despertó, sudando, notando sus ojos húmedos. ¿Lloraba?... ¿Qué había sido?... ¿Un sueño?

Iruka abrió los ojos con pesadez, mirando la hora en el despertador. Aun faltaba para la hora de levantarse.

Así… ¿de qué había ido ese sueño? Una iglesia, unas llamas, velas, oscuridad, dolor. Alguien allí. Alguien gritando su nombre. Vacío, olvido.

Que raro.

Se volvió a acomodar en su cama, sintiéndose aun abrumado por el sueño y, por alguna extraña razón, le entristecía mucho no recordar exactamente qué sucedía o qué se hablaba. Le oprimía el pecho de la misma forma que al pensar que el tiempo difumina y borra de nuestra memoria los recuerdos, como si fueran dibujos sobre la arena, destinados a desaparecer por la erosión del viento y el agua.

Volvió a mirar a las agujas del reloj. Frunció el ceño al ver que no habían avanzado nada, como si su discurso interior no tuviera cabida en el tiempo, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Se levantó, consciente de que no volvería a dormir y quedarse solo significaría vaguear y vigilar el reloj hasta que la hora de prepararse llegara demasiado súbitamente. Así que se vistió, tomando algo muy ligero y haciendo lo que siempre hacía cuando quería pensar: irse a correr.

También era una manera de mantenerse en forma, no es que la actividad de la escuela (básicamente, la caza al alumno fugitivo) no fuera suficiente, sino que para mantener el título de chuunin era necesario un mínimo de entrenamiento intensivo. Si no fuera así, el la próxima misión que le asignaran volvería en una caja.

Pasó rápidamente por los caminos harto conocidos, dejándose bañar por la luz temprana y la niebla matinal.

El sol empezaba a salir tímidamente, en una descolorida alba que fraccionaba el cielo pero que muy pronto se difuminó en un claro azul que bañó la bóveda.

Iruka se dejó maravillar por todo mientras corría, sintiéndose cada vez menos afligido y con la mente totalmente obsoleta por el ejercicio como para pensar en el estúpido sueño.

Solo paró a coger aire al encontrarse casi a los límites de la villa, observando con nostalgia el despejado horizonte mientras su cuerpo jadeaba por el ritmo que había impuesto momentos antes.

La sensación de un deja vu lo embriagaba con fuerza, no sabía de dónde venía, pero allí estaba. ¿Es que se estaba olvidando de algo?

Por un instante, creyó ver sombras bailando a su alrededor, pero en cuando enfocó solo se encontró la cálida luz matutina.

Y giró sobre sí mismo, dispuesto a deshacer el camino, cuando casi cae de espaldas ante la imagen que se le proyectó: era él mismo, pero no, no era él, si que tenía una cicatriz, su pelo azabache y sus ojos expresivos abiertos en sorpresa y pánico, pero la ropa no concordaba, tampoco el profundo corte en la garganta que trataba inútilmente de tapar con sus manos. A pocos metros, un cuchillo ensangrentado, atrapado por una mano que temblaba al igual que todo el cuerpo del que lo sujetaba. Miraba la escena, horrorizado.

Corrió lejos de allí en cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido una simple ilusión, sino un recuerdo grabado a fuego en su mente. Sentía la presión en su pecho al no poder respirar con el esófago fraccionado, el inmenso miedo que le recorría al pensar en la muerte que planeaba sobre sí como un pájaro rapaz divisando ya su carroña. Y la gran sorpresa al encontrar que una mano amiga había hecho eso por error. Aun podía ver sus ojos oscuros bailando en sus cuencas, viendo con horror lo que había hecho, e incluso podía sentir el olor de su miedo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, desde sus temblorosas piernas hasta la punta de sus cabellos plateados. Y un grito, un nombre exclamado mil veces en un segundo y alargado hasta la eternidad, hasta el otro lado de la laguna Estigia.

¡No! Se dijo. Esa memoria no podía ser cierta. Nunca había muerto y mucho menos podría recordarlo si hubiera pasado.

Corrió como un desesperado de vuelta, pasando a velocidades atroces por entre los árboles que parecían inclinarse hacía él de forma cruel, ocultando toda la luz con sus espejos follajes. Corrió hasta encontrarse de nuevo dentro de su apartamento, respirando fatigosamente y recostándose contra la puerta.

Eso era, no había sido ningún recuerdo, sino una ilusión conjuntada con una mala pasada de sus ojos al confundir las sombras matutinas…

Unas imágenes pasaron muy deprisa por su mente, escenas que sabía que habían pertenecido al sueño que había tenido antes. ¿Por qué se parecían tanto el hombre de esa ilusión –aguantando el cuchillo carmesí- y el hombre que aparecía en sus sueños –con la mirada dulce y una vela en sus manos-?

Se mordió el labio con rabia, sintiéndose impotente ante el millar de emociones que lo asaltaban sin razón alguna: tristeza, ansiedad, nostalgia, rabia, compasión, dolor,…

Obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse y fue directo a la cocina, poniendo la tetera en el fuego con manos temblorosas. Se bebió la infusión casi al instante, intentando encontrar un poco de confort en su calidez y su gusto casi amargo.

Refrenó las lágrimas que pugnaban por escaparse de sus ojos y se movió de nuevo para ducharse rápidamente y acabar de prepararse para el día. Pues pronto se encontraría con todos sus alumnos que no dejarían lugar a otros pensamientos que no fueran mantenerlos a ralla y atentos.

Y el final del día llegó tan rápido que no supo dónde habían ido a parar el mediodía ni las clases tardías. La luz ensangrentada entraba por el ventanal mientras los últimos shinobis entregaban los informes. Iruka no hacía más que chequearlos y archivarlos mecánicamente, sin poder hacer nada para que su mente volviera una vez y otra a lo acontecido por la mañana.

Cogió sin pensarlo el rollo que le dieron, abriéndolo y repasando por encima sin leerlo realmente. Pero pronto frunció el ceño al verse caótico, con la letra muy torcida e ilegible, con manchas de lo que parecía comida. Así que levantó la vista, dispuesto a gritarle unas cuantas cosas al responsable de tal osadía.

-Me he esforzado mucho esta vez Iruka-sensei –la faz…err… el ojo sonriente de Kakashi fue lo que se encontró –Adelante, léelo, léelo –se movió justamente como lo haría un niño que ha pasado horas haciendo su primer trabajo, ilusionándose demasiado por ver el asombro en la cara de su sensei por el perfecto trabajo.

El moreno volvió su mirada un instante al papel en sus manos, complaciendo de alguna forma al peliplateado, que ahora lucía una expresión más feliz. Observó sin inmutarse los cambios que acontecían en la cara del chuunin, como pasaba de duda a indignación, de incredulidad a furia… Y de la furia al grito. Pero no por eso su ojo dejó de estar felizmente curvado, aguantando el chaparrón de quejas y exclamaciones mientras que su perpetua expresión solo hacía enojar más al moreno.

Al final de todo, cuando parecía que a Iruka ya se le habían acabado los argumentos, los pensamientos y hasta el aire, dejó ir la sentencia que hizo al hombre abrir los ojos enormemente:

-Ya no estás triste. –Un suave rubor de vergüenza cubrió las mejillas del chuunin cuando cayó en lo que significaba y en lo fácil que había caído.

-…Cállate –y, aunque siseó estas últimas palabras, no pudo esconder mucho tiempo la estúpida sonrisa que se le estaba escapando sin consentimiento. Volvió a sentarse, encontrando un informe completo y con una caligrafía limpia encima la mesa.

Lo abrió y lo empezó a leer solo para ocultarse tras él, intentando no ver a Kakashi, el cual había apoyado una mano en la mesa y había puesto parte de su peso sobre ella.

-Así… -su ojo había vuelto a la expresión desinteresada y vaga de siempre tras acabar el pequeño acto – ¿a qué hora sales?

-Lo suficientemente temprano para que Naruto me pueda secuestrar y comer en el Icharaku –contestó, esta vez sin poder esconder el brillo en sus ojos a la mención del rubio.

Kakashi no dijo nada más, se mantuvo en un confortable silencio. Ya que sabía que más tarde, cuando profesor y ex alumno se encontraran de nuevo, él también sería invitado a sentarse con ellos, a charlar, a disfrutar del ambiente cálido y lleno de sonrisas o de bromas.

Iruka también se quedó en silencio, dejando que Kakashi se sentara cómodamente en una de las sillas y lo acompañara durante el tiempo que aun quedaba. Pero el chuunin no se pudo quitar de la cabeza lo que había pasado durante todo el tiempo que restaba, provocando que de vez en cuando se quedara pensativo, con la vista perdida entre las lineas que se volvían borrosas y lejanas. Incluso cuando Naruto lo arrastró para comer al Ichiraku.

-Nee Iruka-sensei –acabó de sorber uno de los fideos- Hoy estás raro.

-Aah, lo siento Naruto, es que solo he tenido un extraño sueño, eso es todo.

-¿Un sueño extraño? –el rubio lo miró, confundido.

-Sí, alguien me decía…

-Déjame amarte… una última vez… -contestó Kakashi, viendo con ojo aburrido su ramen vacío. –Naruto hizo una cara rara, como pensando que su sensei había perdido totalmente el juicio ya. E Iruka abrió mucho los ojos, mirando el peliplateado.

Este solo sonrió después, dejando toda actuación seria de lado.

-Esto es lo que dice el protagonista del Icha Icha Paradise en el capítulo 12. Iruka-sensei, ya lo sabía ¡Tú también eres un fan de esa serie!

-¡Yo no leo semejante basura pervertida! –Iruka se había sonrojado de pies a cabeza, mostrando su temperamento al jounin, que solo sonrió y volvió a comentar algo de la serie.

Pero lo que no dijo, lo que pensó. Es que estaba agradecido a cualquier dios que les escuchó en esa última plegaria. Porque hizo que Iruka se olvidara de las cientos de vidas malditas, de los indescriptibles dolores y torturas, de las cientos de maldiciones.

Aunque, a pesar de que no recordaba nada, volvió a salvar a un demonio.

Pero estaba mucho más agradecido por haber nacido a un mismo lado, no tendrían que enfrentarse más. A pesar de que esto solo durara una vida, estaba infinitamente agradecido por esa oportunidad de ser feliz. Aunque tuviera que volver a seducir al hombre que había amado durante tantas vidas, al cual su alma le pertenecía. Y si bien no tenía ya las cientos de vidas de amantes del pasado, aun sus almas se recordarían. Si no fuera así, no le hubiera gritado como si lo conociera desde siempre cuando propuso a los chicos para los exámenes de chuunin, no hubiera aceptado que se uniera a las comidas que compartía con Naruto, ni algunos días se quedaría a beber con él.

Esta vez era la oportunidad de hacer bien las cosas, de expiar todos los pecados.

Aunque… las maldiciones nunca desaparecían, solo se transmitían a otras personas. Es por eso que miraba tan de cerca de sus dos alumnos, sabía el dolor que causaba la muerte del ser amado en tus propias manos… y si podía evitar que esa losa cayera sobre la frágil alma que Iruka había salvado a cambio de su vida, lo haría.

Porque ahora se tendría que ser feliz… y para que Iruka fuera feliz, todos a su alrededor también lo tendrían que ser. Construiría ese mundo par él. Rompería, aunque le costara todo, ese bucle maldito que se repetía.

Hasta que el fin de los tiempos llegara.

Fin

* * *

*Esta frase es de Yami No Matsuei (el manga), pero es que me gustó tanto y aquí iba que ni pintada… no lo pude evitar


End file.
